Wars
What are Wars? Legion Wars are 3 day long events in which the members of two warring Legions attack one another and gain War Points. At the end of each War, the Legion that has amassed the most War Points will be declared the winner. The winning clan wins a reward in Tokens which is then divided amongst all its members. Starting a War Wars can be started from the War tab of the Forum interface. The conditions for any player to start a war are: *The Player has to be the Owner of the Legion; *His own legion or the legion he is challenging are not currently engaged in a War; Once the owner has started the War, all the members in his Legion will receive a notification in their Inbox telling them that the War has started. Matchmaking The Matchmaking system when starting a Legion War is similar to that of finding a normal multiplayer opponent, meaning that the system compares the total amount of Glory Points between 2 legions and matches them against each other. The Owner will have the ability to skip to the next Legion if he thinks the first one was too much out of his league, or, if he thinks they would not provide a proper challenge; Players that have an active Immunity shield are removed from the matchmaking pool of players, becoming virtually invisible to attackers. Attacking Once the War is started, each player in the Legion will be able to mount an attack against a player in the opposing Legion by using the War tab in the Forum interface. Pressing the Mount an Attack button will start the Matchmaking process and that will pair you with a player for the opposing Legion that matches your Province's development level. Mounting an attack in a Legion War will cost you 250 Gold. It's impossible to get Revenge against a player that has attacked you in the context of a Legion War. Cooldown Each attack has a 3 hour cooldown period, meaning that you will be able to mount a second attack only after 3 hours have passed from your first attack. Ending a War The Legion War will automatically end exactly 72 hours after it was started. Wars can be forcefully ended if one of the participating Legions is disbanded by its owner before the 72 hours have passed. In this case, the remaining legion will automatically be declared the victor. When the war has ended, every member of both Legions will receive an Inbox message notifying them of the result. The message for the winning side will contain details of the rewards his legion received and the cut of the profits that is his, as a result of the victory. The War can also end in a draw if, at the end of the War, the 2 warring Legions have the exact same amount of War Points. In this case, neither legion receives any reward. War Points Both Legions begin the war with 0 War Points. Like Glory Points, War Points are obtained by winning attacks against the enemy Legion during attacks. War Points are not lost when loosing battles and they cannot be gained by winning as a defender. At the end of the War, the Legion with the most War Points is declared victor. Glory Points Given the fact that during a War you are rewarded with War Points that get added up at the end of the war in order to determine the winning Legion, Glory Points are only given as a bonus when you win an attack that's part of a War. The amount of Glory Points you win as a result of winning an attack that's part of a Legion War is 1.5x the amount of War Points. As is the case for War Points, Glory points cannot be lost during Legion Wars due to the fact that they are only awarded to successful attacks.